The Pacific/Asian Coalition at its Board of Directors meeting on May 9-11, 1975 adopted the following priorities as the national focus of its activities during the third program year: 1. Health (a focus would be the holistic approach to mental health); 2. Immigration; 3. Research; 4. Outreach to isolated Pacific/Asian peoples, including rural areas. The major activity during the 1975-1976 funding year would be the convening of the national conference in New York City on April 30, 1976 to May 1, 1976. There will be regional conferences and/or mini-conferences in the various regions in preparation for the national conference. The nine regional steering committees will do extensive work in reaching out to Pacific/Asian individuals and communities during the third program year. The work has begun with some regions publishing monthly newsletters and/or Pacific/Asian resource directories. Some of the regions have held workshops on specific mental health issues in the Pacific/Asian communities. This strategy of outreach will be intensified during the third program year.